


An Ode to Spins, Spunz, and Squeeks

by ADeadVendingMachine



Series: Tubbo-centric things :) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: :gun emoji:, Do it, Ode poem, Other, SUCK IT GREEN BOYYYYYYYYYY, Spins-centric, Spunz-centric, Squeeks-centric, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, as long as hes okay with it, beetwt do your thing, i am so cool yknow, make these tags, mcyt - Freeform, oh yeah Dad!Punz too, please tell me if he isnt, these are tags now because i said so, yknow what, yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADeadVendingMachine/pseuds/ADeadVendingMachine
Summary: Three pets meet the same fateeach more devastating than the last,how will Tubbo ever recover?(he wont lol)
Relationships: :) - Relationship, None, are - Relationship, there - Relationship, wait there is implied dadpunz
Series: Tubbo-centric things :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181174
Kudos: 13





	An Ode to Spins, Spunz, and Squeeks

**Author's Note:**

> hi we should write more about spins spunz and squeeks they were great don't ya think  
> also give me clout bc I'm cool and you're swag  
> muah muah its like midnight and this is my first post I love it here  
> please comment it makes me feel cool

**An Ode to Spins, Spunz, and Squeeks  
**Spins,   
Your short lasted sweet life,   
Was cut to an end,  
Abrupt and sudden,  
Supposedly an accident,  
Though your fluffy striped coat will never see sun again  
Your memory remains in our heart,   
A sign of kin,  
Of friendship,  
Of loyalty,  
The second of the gifts to Tubbo,  
From Punz, an old friend  
Yet it too met the same bitter fate as the one from before,  
Spunz this time,  
Given to mend a broken heart from the loss of the first,  
Yet again it was taken,   
On purpose this time,  
His home now wrecked,  
They mourn once more,  
Over the repeated history yet again,  
Another from Punz,  
A father figure through and through,  
A fox this time,  
The same sour consequence befell the small fox,   
When the traitors came,  
He was hidden for safety,  
Betrayed by the ones his owner and he once trusted,  
The hissing,  
A gaping hole,  
Tubbo had lost another, what’s a boy to do.


End file.
